Covers exist for protecting bristles of cosmetic brushes. For example, covers exist that protect a group of bristles fixed at an end of a handle of the cosmetic brush. The covers may protect the group of bristles from foreign debris. Further, the covers may protect the group of bristles when the cosmetic brush is stored (e.g., while the brush is in transport). Generally, the covers keep the bristles in a desired shape and prevent debris from collecting in the bristles.
Many different types of cosmetic brush holders exist, such as soft cases, hard cases, portable cases, and the like. Some of the holders provide for hygienically holding a brush while it dries. For example, some holders may have a structure (e.g., a base), supported by a piece of furniture, which has supports for holding at least a portion of a handle of a cosmetic brush to allow the bristles of the brush to drip dry while keeping the bristles from coming in contact with a foreign surface (e.g., a table).
While these approaches may protect a group of bristles, they do not provide a gripping surface. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved cosmetic brush handle covers that provide a gripping surface to a user and provides for protecting the group of bristles by providing for removeably coupling the cosmetic brush to a surface.